The Best Christmas Ever
by xander1girl
Summary: Neela gets some bad news that could possibly ruin her holiday, Ray does everything in his power to give her the Christmas she deserves.


**The Best Christmas Ever**

The ER was bustling with people as my shift was beginning. It usually was like this at this time of the year, and I knew I could handle the load but, there was something distracting me today, and everyday since I arrived at County. Her name was Neela Rasgotra, a first year like me, and the most beautiful girl I have ever met. Not just in looks but in spirit and mind. She is amazing, and she can't seem to see me how I want her to.

She walked in, and my breath was caught in my throat instantly. She looked so sad, as she often did but this time, I could tell immediately something was wrong. I moved form behind the min reception desk, approaching her, a concerned look on my face. "Neela something happen." She looked up at me with those big brown doe eyes of hers and I had to work hard to keep myself from melting on the spot. I took her arm gently and led her to the break room, once inside; she broke down immediately and began to cry.

"Neela, what's wrong what happened?" I asked, sitting her down at the round table.  
"It's…Michael, he called me this morning…and we…we broke up." She moved closer to me and buried her head in my chest.  
I closed my eyes and breathed deeply, taking her in, smelling her beautiful smell. "I'm sorry…" I didn't know what else to say, what else could I say? 'I love you?' 'Forget him and be with me?' I wanted to so badly but I still couldn't bring myself to say it. "How about I take you out tonight? Just you and me, to a movie or dinner or something…get your mind off…"

She pulls away from me slightly, looking back up at me with those eyes of hers, wiping the tears with her hand. "Ray, its Christmas Eve. No movie theatres are open, and the restaurants are going to be jam-packed."  
I smiled and nodded "Right so…we stay in. Blockbuster is open every day of the year, I can attempt to cook for you…festive Mac and cheese…what do you say?"  
She smiled, and in turn I smiled back, unable to help myself, her smile was so addicting, so intoxicating…  
"Sounds like a plan." She responded and moved to give me a small hug "Thanks Ray."  
I hugged her back and then she stood, went to her locker and began to get ready for her shift. I sighed quietly to myself and knew it was time to tell her she had to know. I stand and clear my throat. "Neela I…"  
Before I could say it, the door bangs open and Dr Pratt stands there looking angry. "We have a car crash coming in; multiple victims get your butts out here now."

I sigh again. Guess telling her would have to wait…

**LATER THAT NIGHT…**

"Ray stop your feet are cold." she giggled as we sat on the couch, empty bowls on the coffee table in front of us. We were wrapped in a blanket, one I had borrowed from my own bed, and I was in heaven. Due to the cold, and thanks to a bottle of...something I couldn't even pronounce that was given to me by my Hungarian neighbor for saving his cat from going on a ride down the garbage chute, Neela had curled up under the blanket with me, head on my shoulder, arm draped across my stomach. I couldn't keep the grin on my face from remaining, just being this close to her, smelling her intoxicating scent, hearing her sweet voice and looking right into her amazing eyes...this was heaven, and I was in it.

"Why did you take your socks off anyways? It's positively freezing in here." She asked, giving me a quizzical look.  
I shrugged "Never was a big fan of socks, usually I only wear em when I gotta work. Just be glad I showered this morning, otherwise they might've smelled too."

She giggled and gave me a light punch in the stomach, then leaned forward to pick her glass up from the table. "What is this stuff you're feeding me anyways? It looks like green glowing ooze..."  
I laughed and shrugged again "Don't know. Mr. Petro gave it too me after the deal with his cat, figured now was as good a time as any to give it a try."I lifted my glass and examined the liquid "It does look like ooze doesn't it?"I drank what was left in my glass, unable to stop the sour face that followed "definitely doesn't go down easy...but it sure does tank you fast...I mean you, you Neela are drunk I'm sorry I just have to say it..."

She giggled again and gave me a small push. "What about you? You had way more then I did...if ANYONE is drunk, it's you Ray."  
We both laughed, and I found myself staring at her, watching her, she noticed and frowns, shoving me over. "Take a picture it lasts longer." she giggles.  
"OK." I said reaching for my camera I had left on the table. I lifted it quickly and snapped a picture before she could realize what I was doing.  
"Hey!" she exclaimed after the flash went off "I probably look terrible! Delete that!"  
I shook my head "I'm possible Neela, you always look beautiful."  
She reached for the camera but I pulled it away, we both tumbled over, she landed on top of me on the floor, her nose just inches from mine. I took a deep breath and swallowed; she just giggled more and pointed above my head.  
"We broke your camera..."  
I turned my head and saw; the camera had indeed smashed on the floor in the landing. I looked back at her and her giggling stopped.  
"I'm sorry...I'll buy you a new one..."  
I smiled and shook my head "Nah don't worry about it, wasn't really mine was borrowing it..."

We both started to giggle again and she got off me, and extended her hand to help me up. "What about those movies you rented? All the Christmas specials are long over...and I'm not all that tired..." she 

asked with a small smile  
I nodded and dusted myself off, heading for the movies which I had set on top of the T.V. "Here's one, great flick sure to tickle that funny bone...got all comedies, figured last thing we needed was a drama or a chick flick, plus who doesn't love a comedy?" I took the movie from its case and put it inside the DVD player, then headed back to the couch. I sat back down and she swung the blanket back over me, and curled right back up close.

I was so distracted, looking at her, taking her in, that I didn't notice what was playing on the television.  
"Uh Ray...are you aware you put on porn?"  
My eyes shot open and I looked towards to television to see...yes it was porn. A guy and some girl...s going at it quite intently. I blush and reach for the remote. "Dodge ball...it was supposed to be doge ball..."  
She lifted the case from the coffee table and bursts out laughing again "You rented doge balls" she said between giggles, and showed me the case.  
I frowned and reached for the remote control to shut it off, pushing the stop button several times. "Are there no batteries in this or something?" I asked flipping it over to check it out.  
"Yes they're just dead...I forgot to pick up more today...with everything that had been going on..."

I rolled my eyes at her and tossed the remote back onto the table. "I've already got up once, it's your turn." I teased and looked back to her with a grin, which she returned before pouting "But I'm comfortable again, and the trip to the floor made me cold..."  
I rolled my eyes again and moved in closer to her "Well I'll just have to warm you won't I?" I said with another grin, which she again returned.  
"I think I know how..." She replied, moving her head upwards, too quickly for me to react she kissed me, which I gratefully returned. I had been waiting for this for what seemed like ever. And now that it FINALLY happened...forget what I said before, THIS was my idea of heaven, and it did get better.

Before I knew it, both of us had absolutely no clothing on, and I was on top of her. The kisses were more passionate now, and were other places then the lips. I kissed a trail down her jaw line and her neck, and she moaned happily, or I think it was her, may have been the TV, porno still blaring, but I like to think it was her. I pried my lips away from her to look into those amazing eyes of hers once more. "I love you Neela." I said plainly  
She smiled back at me "Oh Ray...I love you too..." she brought her lips to mine once more, and the sound of the television was gone. The apartment, gone. It was just her and I there, locked in one another's embrace.

**THE NEXT MORNING…**

The sun shone in brightly on Christmas morning, through the window and directly into my eyes. I moaned and open them, blinking and rubbing until I can see. Remembering the night before, a grin once again formed on my face. Her arm still clung to my waist. Despite a big part of me not wanting to ever get off that couch again, I slowly rose, slipped on my boxers, and headed for the kitchen. My girl was 

probably going to wake up hungry, and if I could cook anything, it was an amazing breakfast.

I hummed as I fried up the eggs and popped the toast down into the toaster. A small noise came from the couch and my grin widened. She was awake, and now my day could truly begin.  
"You ok with Sunnyside up or do you have another preference?" I called back to her.  
She moaned in response, and I turned to see her sitting upright on the couch, head in her hands. "Whatever it was we were drinking last night, remind me to beat you if you ever try serving me that gunk again..." she said, her voice still full of sleep  
I laughed and shook my head "Common wasn't THAT bad?"  
She shot me a glare and I turned back to the stove, turning the eggs down and heading to the fridge to grab her a bottle of water, followed by the cupboard to grab the aspirins I headed back to the couch, sat down next to her and handed her the goodies, which she gratefully took and inhaled.

Once finished, she looked over at me, then down at herself. "Uhm Ray...why am I naked?"

I swallowed and my eyes went wide. She didn't remember? How could she not?..The alcohol...friggen thing! My best Christmas ever was slowly becoming my worst nightmare.

"Uhm..." I scratched my head and cleared my throat "You don't remember?"

She shook her head and took another gulp of her water "No...after the Mac an Cheese everything is kinda fuzzy...did something...happen...with us?"

"YES!" I wished I could scream "I love you Neela and last night we made love!" But instead, I lowered my head and stared down at the couch. It could hurt her to know the truth. She was still getting over Gallant...she could think I took advantage of her...I would never but...would she know that?

I looked back up at her and forced a laugh and a smile. "No...Common Neela you think I got you drunk so I could sleep with you? Kinda full of yourself aren't you?"

She smiled back at me and let a small laugh out herself, shaking that beautiful head of hers before looking back at me serious face returning. "So..if not that...how did I get naked?"

I forced another smile "You got so hammered last night...started stripping.."

"I did not!" she smacked me lightly

I nodded "You did so! Why would I lie? And how else would you have lost your clothes? Underpants gnomes?" I raised an eyebrow, silently praying she was kidding with me, and that she remembered it all...

She closed her eyes and put her head in her hands once more "Oh my god..." she looked back up and 

pulled the blanket closer to her "What all did you see?" she demands.

I stood and raised my hands "I didn't see anything I swear. Got my blanket out of my room, threw it around you..." I headed back to the kitchen to check on the eggs, pulling them off the stove and plucking the toast from the toaster. She came up from behind me and grabbed a slice, and I turned to see her now fully dressed. Unable to suppress the sigh that followed next, she gave me an odd look.

"Something wrong?" She asked

I shook my head "No just...weird Yawn..." I faked a yawn "Hey I made eggs to go with that toast..."

She shook her head at me and turned, heading for her room "My stomach is all in knots, I think I'm just going to lay down for a bit..."

I nodded and watched her go "Yea that's fine I'll just be out here...you know if you need me..."

She disappeared behind the door and I let another Sigh free.

Her words from the previous night sprung back into my brain.  
_"Oh Ray...I love you too..."_

I tossed the eggs into the sink, breaking the plate I had put them on...for her.

Her door opens and she poked her head out "Ray? You alright?"

"Yea.." I called back "Plate slipped...I'm fine"

"Alright." I heard her call back, before her door shut once again. I frown and look around the kitchen to find something to stop the bleeding in my hand.

So much for the Best Christmas Ever.

**TWO MONTHS LATER…**

**(Neela POV)**

I hear the door to the apartment slam shut and I open my eyes, knowing it was him. He was home and now I would have to talk to him, tell him what was really wrong with me, despite the fact that there were things I still had no idea how to explain. But he had been there for me, through everything since Michael and I had broken up, all the pain and heartache I had suffered these past few months. I had been completely honest with him about everything…up until now, a mistake I planned to rectify as soon as he entered my small-darkened room.

I hear a knock and I take a sharp breath, unable to muster up a simple "come in."  
The door opens slowly and he pokes his head in, a concerned look on his face. I move my blanket away from my face to look at him, those sweet eyes of his, his saddened worried face, and my heart breaks. How can I load this on him? He had enough of his own problems, why did I want to give him all of mine on top of that?

"How ya feelin roomie?" he asks entering slowly, carrying a small Styrofoam container, which he lifts as he notices me eyeing it. "Brought you some soup from your favorite place, chicken noodle, the choice of sick people everywhere, trust me I would know I am after all a Doctor." He smiles and moves closer to me, setting the soup on the small bedside table before having a seat in a kitchen chair he had brought in when I first became Ill.

I manage to sit up with a small sigh, and finally speak. "I'm alright…not feeling any better really but that's to be expected…"

"That's cuz you haven't eaten your soup yet." He says with a goofy grin, lifting it from the table and offering it to me.

The smell of it made my stomach rumble, in the very bad way, and suddenly I had the largest urge to vomit, but I held it, I didn't want to…not in front of him. I push it away and shake my head. "No thank you Ray, I'm not feeling all that hungry at the moment…"

He nods and takes the soup away, the concerned look returning to his face. "You need to throw up? You kinda have the vomit look on your face…" he leans down and picks up a small bucket he had placed next to my bed for me and I shake my head at him again, swallowing. I had to tell him, he had been so kind to me, now he had to know.

"Ray…I have something I have to tell you…about what the Doctor told me the other day…" I had insisted not to go to the ER, or call any of our friends, I had suspicions of what was really wrong with me, and I was too embarrassed if it were true…

He nods and looks at me, listening intently, a trait of his that seemed to outshine the more unpleasant of his behaviors. Me being so sick as of late, I was incredibly frightened to think what the apartment had become in my absence…

"Alright…are you ok is it serious? Cuz…I can you know give blood or…donate something…I may not be the healthiest guy on the planet but I'm healthy enough…" the concern look returned to his face and once again, my heart broke. He had to know.

"It's not…it's serious but…you don't have to do anything…you've already done so much…" I begin

He shakes his head and takes my hand. "You're my friend Neela, my roomie I will do whatever it takes to 

see you healthy again…"

I smile softly at him; he truly was an amazing human being. "I don't need…" I take another breath, looking away from him for a moment "There's no donating or…any of that Ray…" I sigh and close my eyes, preparing myself for the big announcement, hoping it wouldn't freak him out or scare him off. I look back up at him, struggling to find the words I had to say. "I'm pregnant…."

His face falls, and I regard him curiously. He seemed to be thinking about something...rather intently, and that scared me more then anything. I bring my free hand over and place it on top of his. "I know it's a big shock and I should have told you sooner…I was just frightened and with everything you've done for me lately…"

"Have you talked to Michael yet?" he asks, snapping out of where ever he had gone.

I shake my head. "No…he's in Iraq…I've no way of reaching him…even if I could, what would I say? 'Hello Michael I'm pregnant with your child, so drop the nurse woman you've been seeing and come back to the states'" I shake my head "Besides, with what the doctor told me…I'm not even sure…I mean it HAS to be his because I haven't…"

He shakes his head and swallows, seeming to be back to deep in thought. "How...how far along are you?"

I sigh and look down "Well the Doctor says two months…but I haven't seen Michael for over 3 or 4…since he came back with that little girl…I know these things are usually off…and it's not like there is any other option…I haven't been whoring myself about…hell I haven't even been on so much as a date since Michael and I broke up…so either it's his or I need to change my name to Mary…"

He swallows and looks down, seeming like he had something to say, something he was hiding from me. I frown and attempt to see his face, wondering what was going on in his head at that moment.

"Neela…there's something I have to tell you…something I should have told you…" he looks back up at me. "I don't know why I didn't…you and Michael had just split up and I didn't want you to think I had taken advantage of you…"

I frown again, incredibly confused. Take advantage of me? When would he…it takes only a second for me to recall the most recent events, until I finally found the one he was talking about. "Christmas…" I say quietly

He nods "You didn't get drunk and strip Neela…well you did but…that's not the only thing that happened…." He looks away again, seeming ashamed by the admission.

There is a small awkward silence as I go through my memories…that night was such a blur. I was 

distraught over Michael…Ray brought me home…we ate disgusting looking Macaroni and Cheese…drank some equally disgusting liquid…I couldn't recall anything after that…short of waking up the next morning with a massive hangover, naked on the couch.

"I wasn't taking advantage of you Neela." He whispers quietly "I could never…" he stops to take another breath before looking back up at me, I could see the regret and remorse in his eyes. "I love you. I have for a while and that night…things happened and it just felt…" he stops and lowers his head again.

This took me back. He loved me? For a while…that explained a lot, the past few weeks being the big one. And it was at that moment that I realized… "I love you too Ray." I say meekly, lifting his chin so I could look into his eyes once more. These past few months have been…amazing. I never thought I could feel for another man what I feel for you now…especially after the mess with Michael…"

He gives me a small smile and leans forward to kiss me, which I tilted my head upwards to return. The soft tenderness of it sent a chill up my spine. How could I have been so blind? All these months here with Ray, all he's done for me, all he was willing to do…I felt like an utter moron for not seeing it earlier. As the kiss breaks I blink, and move over, without a word from either of us he slips under the blankets with me, placing his hand on my stomach and smiling once more.

"We are gonna have a baby…" he whispers softly "A cute little roomie baby…the cutest one anyone has ever seen…"

I smile and nod, wrapping my arms around him, feeling as if a great burden had been lifted off my shoulders. "What are we going to tell everyone?" I whisper back

He looks back up at me and smiles wider. "Exactly what I just said. That in 7 months, give or take, we are going to have the cutest little baby anyone has ever seen."  
I smile back and cuddle closer to him, and he wraps his arms around my waist as I lay my head on his chest.

"And if anyone has anything to say about it, well they are off the godparents list."

We share a laugh and things eventually go quiet again as we fall asleep right there in one another's arms.


End file.
